1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding cord for a motor for an electric vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as a binding cord for an electric vehicle motor).
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been demanded to combine a decrease in 10 hazardous substances contained in the exhaust gas emitted from vehiclesand an increase in gas mileage. In recent years, there has been a further request for addressing global euvironmental issues. Against this background, research and development of electric vehicles have been carried out vigorously. Electric vehicles currently being developed include: a pure electric vehicle (PEV) equipped with a high-capacitance secondary battery; a hybrid electric vehicle (11EV) in which a gasoline engine and a high power secondary battery are combined; a fuel-cell hybrid electric vehicle (FCHEV) in which a fuel cell and a high power secondary battery are combined and the like. In any ease, a high-efficiency motor has to be developed. As such a motor, there are motors for driving and for generating and charging electric power. It has been strongly demanded to stabilize the qualities of these motors in terms of the traveling stability, in addition to the high efficiency. Especially in the case of an electric vehicle motor, it is required to have excellent oil resistance at high temperatures as compared with a motor for normal vehicles. In order to enhance the efficiency, an electric vehicle motor has to be exposed to ATF (automatic transmission fluid). Since the ATF reaches a high temperature in some cases, the motor is required to have resistance to high temperatures in the ATF. In addition to that, there has been a demand for the development of a material used for a component of the motor so as to have homogenous performance.
Conventionally, the use of a multifilament strand made of polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) fibers as an electrical insulating material has been proposed (See JP H08(1996)-13300 A, JP H10(1998)-273825 A and JP 2001-248075 A).